


We'll get through it

by Jaylos



Category: Descendants (2015), Jaylos - Fandom
Genre: Carlos is gay, Cutting, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Panic Attacks, jay is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylos/pseuds/Jaylos
Summary: Jafar hurts Jay bad and Carlos comforts Jay





	We'll get through it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope u like this story :))

“ That’s all you got, after hours of stealing” Jafar says icecold, when Jay starts loathing of all the stolen goods. “ Dad there wasn’t many people at the market, and they were all keeping an eye on me” the son of Jafar says, trying to avoid too much punishment. Jafar shakes his head, while smiling like Jay’s an idiot. “ Wait here” Jafar says with an stonecold face. “ No, dad plz don’t, there was nothing I could do, I did the best i could” jay says holding his hand over his head as protection. Jafar finds his fire hook, and puts it in the fire. “ NO Dad don’t plz, there was nothing I could do” Jay yells. Jafar laughs, and asks Jay to take his shirt of. Jafar takes the hot fire hook and strokes it along Jay’s back, Jay screams in pain. “ Be quiet, this more you scream, this harder i press” Jafar says icecold. 

Flashback over:

Jay isn’t sure how long time Jafar kept going, but he’s pretty sure it was more than an hour. It’s not because he isn’t used to it, he definitely is, but it never gets easier, and he knows this is gonna hurt for a long time.

Suddenly he hears his phone buzzing, it’s Carlos. Damn it, he forgot he has to explain this to Carlos. “ Hey Jay, can you meet tonight” Carlos says with a sweet, flirty voice. “ Ehmm yeah sure, sounds great” he answers not really sounding convincing, “ Jay are you okay?” Carlos asks sounding worried. Jay just replies with a “ Yup i’m great, I’ll come by tonight, and then Jay hangs up. 

Night.

Jay knocks on the door, and Carlos opens for him, with a confused look in his eyes. “ Why didn’t you crawl thru the window?” he asks. “ Oh ehmm, I don’t know, well I’m here anyways right” Jay answers trying to sound funny. They walk into Carlos’s room, and Jay smiles at him. “ I’m okay, don’t worry” Jay says, kissing his boyfriend. The kiss starts to heat up, and Jay presses Carlos against the wall and sucks on his neck. Jay’s eyes starts to tear up, but he doesn’t stop. He kisses Carlos rough, maybe a little too rough. Caros pulls away when he can feel Jay’s tears against his cheek. “ Jay what’s wrong” he asks, Jay doesn’t answer, but just keeps kissing Carlos. He takes of Carlos’s shirt and kisses him down his neck, and further down to his beltline. “ Jay don’t, not now, when you’re that upset” he says. Jay didn’t look at him, but got up again, and kisses him again. Carlos tries to stop, but his will isn’t that strong, he grabs Jay’s shirt and tries to pull it off, but Jay flinch. 

“ Okay that’s enough, JAY?! What’s wrong?” Carlos yells, not wanting this to happen like that. Jay looks down, while pulling his shirt off, and turning his back to Carlos, so he can see everything. Carlos gasps at the sight of Jay’s back. He starts to cry, and he doesn’t know how he can help Jay, he knows who did it, of course it was his dad. “ Oh Jay” he says hugging him making sure not to hurt his boyfriend. 

“ Wait Jay, what did you do to yourself?” Carlos asks when he see Jay’s arms. Jay looks at his boyfriend, not capable of saying anything but “ I’m sorry”. Carlos kisses him lightly and smiles at him, “ don’t worry we’ll figure it out, you can stay here tonight” Jay smiles, a sad smile, but it’s a smile. 

They go to bed, Carlos laying in Jay’s arms, he’s not gonna let his father hurt Jay ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... idk what that was, i really wanted to do some Carlos comforts Jay, because it's always the other way around hope u liked it :))


End file.
